


Tell Me Baby Are You Wet

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Everybody Is Soaking Wet, Fluff and Smut, Isak Being Really Loud, M/M, Spring Break Trip, water fights
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 他浑身又热又湿，他喜欢的人也湿透了。十六岁的Isak Valtersen觉得有什么东西快要冲出胸口了，他毫无征兆地朝Chris泼了一桶水，对方愣了一下马上开始还击。或者春假AU，男孩女孩们去清迈过宋干节，所有人都湿透了。标题来自来自Snoop Dogg的Wet。





	Tell Me Baby Are You Wet

三年级第二帅的男生朝他走过来时，Isak内心毫无波澜。

“喂，你声音大吗？”William Magnusson的问题和他总是油腻但有型的头发一样让人搞不清状况。Isak没有回答，对方似乎有点不耐烦，“用你最大的声音叫一声，快点！”

Isak还是不明白The Penetrators的老大到底要找他的什么茬，但他不愿被对方当成低声下气的一年级弱鸡。反正就是吼一声，他要拿出他的男子气概，煞一煞入侵者的威风。

“啊！！！”

Isak扯着嗓子叫得脸都红了，William脸上果然露出挫败的表情，“操。”

“哈哈哈，一年级叫得比昨晚我在隔壁按摩店找的小姐姐还大声。William，我看你今晚肯定得重新找住处了，Chris能让他叫得把屋顶拆了。”另一个穿着入侵者帽衫的家伙笑得极其猥琐。

Chris？他们是在说他暗恋了一整年的Penetrator Chris？Isak抬头只见心上人叼着棒棒糖，正倚在二楼的栏杆上看戏，从表情来分析，对方似乎对William问题的答案十分满意。

Isak就知道这趟春假要出事，出大事。

+

听说一切的罪魁祸首都是Christoffer Schistad。

三年级毕业季的巴士狂欢近在眼前。偏偏北欧的春天来得迟，春风一吹，在冰天雪地里蛰伏了一整个冬天的入侵者难免开始心思活络。短暂的春假接上复活节，眼看着四月间莺飞草长，年轻人的心关都关不住。

Chris说想去过宋干节打水仗，William觉得这是The Penetrators提前演练巴士狂欢的好机会，Vilde得知后表示非去不可，Eva放心不下只好陪着去，Magnus也放心不下但不敢明说，Isak被迫成了跟班。谁让他们都是不把上万克朗往返机票放在眼里的有钱人家的死小孩。

“I hate you.”这是Isak走出清迈机场对Magnus说的第一句话。之前奥斯陆到曼谷长达11小时的航班没有击垮他，离开空调的势力范围，他差点被正午的热浪熏到昏倒，平时松松垮垮的牛仔裤现在黏在大腿上难受得要命，还有一股不寻常的潮红烧得他两颊发烫。

因为他瞥到从另一个自动门推着行李出来的入侵者们已经换上了五颜六色的热带装扮，特别是Chris，那些花里胡哨的衬衫穿在他身上贼好看了，在挪威难得用上的白色短裤配罗马凉鞋，酷酷的雷朋让人不敢偷瞄，仿佛被他抓到就会被电晕。

不不不，他们跟The Penetrators不是一伙的，尽管在Vilde执意要求下，他们连预定的短租公寓都是同一幢。毕竟节假日期间很难在同一家酒店定十几间房。

但跟语言不通的双条车司机解释地址太费劲了，他们只得和几个入侵者一起拼车。Vilde坐在William对面满眼桃心，两旁的Eva和Magnus抢了Isak翻白眼的活。Isak叹了口气，才忽然发现自己被夹在入侵者大当家和二当家之间，又上来一个人，Chris往里挪了挪，丝毫不介意跟他膝盖贴着膝盖。Isak紧张得低下头，二当家漂亮的小腿让人移不开眼睛，他根本没资格嘲笑Vilde花痴，自己跟她不过是半斤八两。

还好公寓里的冷气很足，Isak倒在自己房间的床上后就再也不想起来了。天气已经热成这样了，他不想再把自己暴露在那个叫Christoffer Schistad的太阳下面。

He's so f**king HOT.

晚上Eva来问他们要不要为第二天做准备，Isak对打水仗没兴趣，他想去国家博物馆看兰纳王朝的文物，恒温的展览室既凉快又可以避开水仗，结果被告知宋干节假期期间博物馆不开放。

“就算你不想打水仗，也不可能不出门啊。”

Eva说得对，一出门就躲不掉。他只得老老实实地去买了防水手机套，把护照和零钱也一股脑地塞进去。Magnus则陪着Vilde在夜市门口兴致勃勃地挑选水枪和水桶。

回到公寓门口，一股强光迎面射到Isak脸上，他抬手遮住刺眼的远光灯，一辆超排量的皮卡正要出去。车子似乎是故意停在他面前，隔着玻璃窗，方向盘后面的入侵者二当家露出一抹玩世不恭的笑容，那个英俊的混蛋仿佛在嘲笑他们这些没有夜生活的一年级。

“你觉得他们会去哪儿派对？”Vilde还没死心，见鬼他怎么会知道。

皮卡车油门的轰鸣声渐行渐远，Isak躺在床上瞪着天花板发呆，不晓得第几次刷新了Chris的Instagram和Snapchat，他告诉自己这只是倒时差，不是来到异国他乡还为某人失眠。

他甚至知道Chris他们几点回来的，公寓的墙实在太薄了，半夜一伙大男孩经过走廊的动静，不仅惊动了窗外叫春的猫，更让Isak的心在午夜砰砰直跳。

安静了一整晚的手机突然响起提示音，显示P.Chris发来新的snap。他手慌脚乱地坐起来，只露出半张脸的入侵者出现在屏幕上，不晓得是因为洗澡还是被泼湿的发缕拨弄到一边，加上半合的桃花眼，看起来该死的诱人，上面歪歪扭扭地写着good night两个词，一晃图像就消失了。

Isak赶忙点开又看了一遍，再一遍，最后一遍……还来不及考虑为什么三年级会单独给他发晚安，不听话的手指已经按下了截屏。这下他彻底完了，Chris会知道他还没睡，也知道他看了他的snap，还他妈的截了图（除了舔屏，难不成还留着写人类学的论文？分析人类为什么会那么完美的脸之类的世界难题）。

宋干节第一天的中午，当Isak顶着没睡好的熊猫眼起来觅食时，就遭到了William的盘问。他确实叫得很大声，但Chris真的没必要摆出一副“我知道你凌晨三点保存了我发给你的湿身照，小鸭子你跑不掉了”的表情，他都千里迢迢跟着来了清迈，还跑个屁啊。

只是一段意味不明的对话和二当家习惯了放电的暧昧眼神，Isak不敢多想。他依然按计划下午去塔佩路看宋干节的花车巡游，刚好Magnus打听到打水仗最激烈的地点也在塔佩门附近。去的路上他非常绅士地坐在双条车最外面的座位，帮女孩们在抵达战场前抵挡各种突袭。

“Isak，你知道我们不用你‘保护’对吧？”Eva挎着一大支水枪，正摩拳擦掌等待快点到河边取水。这时他们的车被糟糕的交通挡了下来，后面跟上一辆改装过的铃木D-Max，好死不死正好是The Penetrators的车。不知谁吹了一声口哨，他们已经暴露了。以Chris为首，穿着Russ连体服的入侵者嚷嚷着从车上跳下来，几桶水同时朝双条车后座里泼进来，完全无处可躲。Isak首当其冲，连耳朵里都是水。泼完入侵者似乎在等他们的还击，殊不知Eva和Vilde拿着的都是“空枪”。

在闷热的车厢里被泼个透心凉说不上难受，问题是——Eva的白色T恤被弄湿后变得几近透明，以现在堵车的情况回去换也来不及了。缺乏经验的女孩有些尴尬地双手交叉护在胸前，Isak赶紧脱下他的黑色冲锋衣，反正都是湿的，至少能帮Eva挡一挡不怀好意的目光。

车子重新开始挪动前，他瞪了Chris一眼。尽管他清楚这不是对方的错，宋干节出来玩哪有不湿的。

也许他只是有点生气自己之前被他的好朋友耍了，而且即便如此，Isak还是喜欢Chris。谁让他暗金色的头发在正午的阳光下那么好看，放肆的笑容闪耀得快要灼伤Isak的眼睛了。

不知是不是错觉，他提前在九宝桥下车时，一直跟在后面的入侵者二当家看起来有点儿失望。剩余的车子都要赶在巡游封路之前尽快赶到护城河边的主战场。

以为不带“武器”，只是安静地看巡游就不会成为攻击目标显然是极其错误的。大抵是因为他一看就是外国游客，其它游客都跟他玩“真的”，连往常平和的本地人也纷纷加入战局。巡游开始不久Isak就成了货真价实的落汤鸡，他甚至没法好好地用手机隔着防水套录巡游中那些新奇的佛教仪式，比如身着僧袍的小和尚站成一排，依次接受人们用银碗泼水赐福。

Eva发消息问他在哪儿，Isak随着巡游的队伍刚走到布帕壤寺，附近全是游客集中的区域，不管往哪个方向走都是“战场”，索性放弃了跟他们汇合的念头。他站在路口寺院墙外的树荫下想躲会儿阴凉，却意外卷入一场本地青少年与外国游客之间的疯狂“战争”，有人直接从街边的商店里接出水管对飙，“手无寸铁”的Isak瞬间从落汤鸡变成落水狗。

“嘿，一年级，要不要上我们的车？”Chris的声音仿佛从天而降的福音。

不是他不想上，Isak觉得现在自己的样子一定狼狈极了，卷发全粘在额头，有些还遮住了眼睛。他这样怎么见Chris啊？天晓得The Penetrators在交通管制下怎么把车开到这条最靠近巡游线路的辅路上来并找到他的，那辆黑色铃木D-Max忽然不那么讨厌了。

反正Chris都知道了，自己喜欢他喜欢到半夜睡不着一直看他发的snap，没错，Isak就是这么无可救药，不会有比那更丢脸的事了。

三年级拉了他一把，上车Isak才发现皮卡车后面没有想象中那么宽敞，主要是因为入侵者们带了两个比原油桶还大的水桶，男孩们挤在水桶间的间隙，水花四溅之下身体接触几乎是不可避免的。Isak局促地站在三年级男生中间，他揉了揉耳朵，里面似乎还有刚才灌进去的水，周围的声音听起来都有回音，分辨不清距离。

“isakyaki，”突然Chris就出现在他身后，若无其事地叫出他在Snapchat上的名字，近得他能看清对方这两天没刮的下巴上细细的胡茬，“你可以这样跳几下。”

说着平时又酷又帅的二当家把脑袋歪到一边，开始表演近似弱智的单脚跳，亲自给他示范如何倒出耳朵里的水，Isak一个没忍住笑出声来。他才想起自己刚刚在双条车上生对方的气有多莫名其妙，明明一见到这个人，他脸上就只有一种表情——

“笑起来明明挺好看的，干嘛老是摆着一张不高兴脸？”三年级捏了一下他的酒窝，Isak羞得低下头，“快点跳啊，那么蠢的动作难道你还要我示范第二次吗？”

这下连一旁总是面无表情的William都笑了（多半是冷笑）。Isak就这样上了入侵者的“贼车”，之后他接过Chris递来的护目镜和耳塞，还分配到一把水枪和一个水桶。

车子掉头朝护城河边开去，一路上的交通简直是灾难，但谁都不在意。走走停停意味着他们有机会找路边的水管补水，还能瞄准袭击在路中间窜来窜去的摩托车，当然也免不了在各种狭窄的小巷里和别的皮卡车陷入激烈的对攻战。烈日下狂欢人群的尖叫声和泼水声此起彼伏，眼前的世界因为都被水淋湿了而格外鲜亮，包括Chris身上的橘色Russ连体服，还有那双栗色的眼睛，一定是因为沾上水花才亮晶晶的。

Isak每次偷看都被对方抓到，他怎么那么倒霉呢？Chris的笑容都快咧到耳根了，也不知道在高兴个什么劲。

当他们以蜗牛般的速度挪到了塔佩门口的东河，Chris似乎被晒得有些难受，他大力扯开连身服，“热死了！”原来那套Russ连身服虽然能防水，却也隔绝了空气，闷在里面汗水早浸透了Chris全身。只见他拉起T恤下摆抹了一把脸，平时只存在梦里的腹肌和人鱼线，如同盛夏天气中的大好春光，就这样猝不及防地出现在Isak眼前。

他浑身又热又湿，他喜欢的人也湿透了。十六岁的Isak Valtersen觉得有什么东西快要冲出胸口了，他毫无征兆地朝Chris泼了一桶水，对方愣了一下马上开始还击。然后局面如他所愿彻底地失控，皮卡车进入“内战”模式。The Penetrators的男孩们互相泼洒着与东方宗教毫无关系的水花，荷尔蒙在烈日的蒸腾下悄悄爬上每一寸被晒红的皮肤，哪怕只是指尖轻轻拂过，也能燃起浇不灭的熊熊烈火。

“William他们之前说的是真的吗？”他大胆地凑到三年级耳边问。Chris大方地回答：“没错，但我得给他另外找个住处，新年第一天这事可不太好办。”

“不用找了。”  
“为什么？”

“因为我想和你在这张车上做。昨晚三点听到你开车回来时就想了。”

+

围绕着护城河的水仗一直持续到夕阳西下才逐渐偃旗息鼓，不过Isak在Chris替换其它人去开车时就鸣金收兵了。钻进前座，关紧两侧的玻璃窗，和喜欢的人开着重型皮卡在大街小巷横冲直撞的感觉比打水仗还刺激。不需要地图，没有目的地，整座城市都是他们撒野的地盘，不管是古城内蜿蜒狭窄的小巷，还是外圈四通八达的马路，尽管“危机四伏”，但有水的地方就有欢声笑语。

全城倾巢出动庆祝新年的结果是堵车仍在继续，开始Isak会问Chris第一次开右舵车还习惯么，对方一脸老司机的表情耸耸肩，表示之前在英国开过，并没有什么不适应。Isak可不信，“吹牛，你那时不可能有驾照。”他喜欢和Chris斗嘴，这样他才不会觉得自己在对方面前只是个乳臭未干的一年级。

“我是在专业赛道上开的，”该死的有钱人继续说，“你的小嘴可不像看上去那么甜，我有点失望，Isak Valtersen。”

Isak气急败坏地嘟着嘴，侧身突袭了Chris的唇。不过只亲了一下就弹开了，实际上他紧张得差点撞到对方的鼻子，更别说尝Chris的味道，三年级也懵了一下。他就看到对方把车挂到停车挡，等意识到问题的严重性，已经被Chris掰过头亲了个结实。这下可不是蜻蜓点水那么简单了，入侵者的吻极具侵略性，不讲理的舌头直接钻进来，吸得他头皮发麻，张开嘴任对方予取予求。

“唔……甜吗？”他明白纠结这种问题很幼稚，“之前每个跟我接过吻的女生都说……”

Chris又在他唇珠上啄了两下，“Seriously? 你应该关心点别的更重要的问题，宝贝儿，比如一会我们用什么姿势。”Isak固执的脑细胞轰地一下炸了，“顺便说，我超爱吃甜食的。现在我们可以继续接吻了吗？”

毫无经验的处男这才体会到为什么恋爱星人整天抱在在一起啃来啃去（以前女孩们让他那么做时都很奇怪），好舒服，Chris柔软的嘴唇和灵活的舌尖，他再也不用羡慕那些棒棒糖或别的什么东西，被Chris含在嘴里的感觉棒透了。Isak永远都不想结束这个吻，虽然这听上去太gay了，管它呢。

他们一直亲到后面的入侵者开始不耐烦地敲车皮，漫长的堵车队伍又往前挪了几十米，然后他们继续停在马路中央接吻。不断有人袭击他们的皮卡，大桶大桶的水从天而降，在车窗上形成朦胧的水帘，要不是担心呆会Chris不好开车，Isak只差没半个人都挂在对方身上了，只亲亲根本不够！

玩闹了一下午，其它入侵者在小吃摊上风卷残云时，Isak和Chris都没离开皮卡。“我可不想租来的车因为违章停车被拖走。”二当家的解释冠冕堂皇，而William的表情好像在说“你在Hartvig Nissen违章停车那么久也没见你在意过罚单”，Isak捂着嘴偷笑，并在大当家转身时迅速爬到Chris腿上。

他们差点在座位上搞起来。Chris的手想伸进他的裤子，这有些困难，因为身上所有衣服还湿漉漉的，Isak抬起腰尽力配合，问题是Chris那件仙人掌和柠檬图案的花衬衫在半透明的状态下太诱人了，他伏下身埋在对方颈窝轻轻地啃咬。Chris似乎有些不满，因为他隔着裤子揉捏Isak屁股的动作十分粗鲁，倒不是Isak对此有什么好抱怨，除了下面顶着他那根东西越来越硬了。

“我们得去趟7-11。”

于是他们在其他人的口哨声中把一车大男孩送回公寓，车就停在对面的便利店门口。Isak试图把Chris从货架上拿下来的安全套和润滑剂藏在紫菜饭团和薯片下面，为此他甚至还买了两大桶和路雪，“为什么不呢？买一送一，这两桶冰淇淋只要140铢，大概是在挪威价钱的三分之一？”他自以为解释得天衣无缝，结果Chris瞟了一眼被压在购物篮最下面的商品，“反正都是草莓味。”

上帝啊，幸好他没拿黄瓜味的薯片。

结果Chris是对的，冰淇淋注定只能慢慢融化在塑料袋里，就在被拆开的安全套和润滑剂的旁边，周围还散落着从车窗外飘落的几片花瓣。之前Chris把车开到公寓后面的大学里，新年期间校园里几乎没什么人，角落的树荫下铺满了金黄色的金链花，沾上泥土和水再无落英之美。但这一切都不及黑色皮座椅上黏糊糊的混乱，Isak下半身光溜溜的，身体几乎被折成两半，脚已经抬高蹬到前挡玻璃上了，Chris好像还要不够。他觉得自己快被顶穿了，被一下下撞到最里面虽然爽得要命，同时后背也被皮椅摩得生疼。

但他没有喊停。Isak不想破坏他们的第一次，更不想被当做娇气的对象。他双手环在Chris的后背，抚摸他每次顶弄自己时绷紧的斜方肌。他也不敢留下痕迹，只是随着对方的动作小声呜咽，全部插进来的时候舒服得他想尖叫，抽出去的时候小穴夹紧，屁股无意识地往前送，仿佛舍不得Chris离开。这一摩擦，又疼得他龇牙。

Chris先停了下来，Isak只好问他为什么，“因为我知道把你操得想哭着叫Daddy的‘啊啊啊’和把你弄疼的‘啊啊啊’的区别。另外，现在才脸红太迟了，宝贝，考虑到你下面那么湿还夹着我的老二。”三年级检视的目光移到他们身体结合的地方，事实上因为结合得太紧密，什么都看不到，Isak还是羞于出口。

“说吧，哪里弄疼你了？我看你身体柔韧性挺好的啊……”Chris一边说一边抚弄着他大腿内侧的敏感带，湿热的舌尖还在他耳廓里为非作歹。被Chris这一舔，他可怜的腰完全软下去了，抱怨都变了调，Isak发誓白天向William展示男子气概时他不是这样叫的。

被玩弄乳尖时他终于忍不住了，叫得可怜兮兮的，抽泣着说裸露的后背难受。Chris立刻从他身上起来，几乎放平的座椅也被拉了起来，“抱歉，我忘了，刚才太……咳”激烈？Isak有点窃喜Chris和他一样投入，虽然感觉上到目前为止都是他被经验丰富的Penetrator penetrated得很彻底。

不过二当家道歉的样子一点都不像个fuckboy，还挺可爱的。

“笑什么？小鸭子。”

他向前亲了一下Chris性感的唇，“那我们可以换个姿势吗？”

骑在Chris的阴茎上被插到最深处时，Isak已经忘了几分钟前自己有多骄傲能把入侵者压在身下。该死，他被Chris上上下下摇得头快撞到车顶了，可是谁都停不下来。被喜欢的人紧紧抱在怀里这么亲密已经太超过了，更何况他们现在还处于负距离的状态。Isak幻想过一百次在Chris的车里偷偷跟他做爱，天寒地冻的奥斯陆，那辆黑色的奔驰将是冬日里让他大汗淋漓的秘密，他会骗Magnus他刚去过健身房（天知道他从来不去那种地方）。那都不及这辆因为引擎温度过高还散发着汽油味的皮卡，他爱极了Chris每一下耸动时额头和胸前的汗珠都岌岌可危的样子，彼此滚烫的身体是如此真实，尽管到处都黏黏糊糊的，连深埋在他体内那根东西都烫得要命。

三年级的老手似乎非常执着于变化着角度和力道，把Isak弄出各式各样高低长短不一的叫声，“要是你叫得那么好听，我早该在自己的车里把你办了，奔驰的隔音效果比这个好多了。奥斯陆可比这儿冷多了，车窗上会挂满水珠，到时候就像《泰坦尼克》里一样……”Chris在他耳边念着魔咒，原来入侵者也想过同样的事，被这个事实击中的Isak尖叫着被操射了。

他都不知道Chris什么时候射出来的，因为在车里做爱的高潮让他耳晕目眩。回过神来时二当家已经在贴心地帮他清理了，Isak想起昨晚Chris突然给他发snap。

“现在才问为什么是不是晚了点？”Chris轻声笑着，仿佛低下头舔掉他肚皮上的精液没让Isak差点又硬了，“其它三个一年级当跟屁虫的原因都很明显，Eva现在显然更喜欢那个金发的小姑娘，只有你一个人的动机不明。”

他骂对方是自恋狂，结果被Chris推倒座椅又按在上面亲得差点喘不过气。

“因为我也喜欢你，小鸭子。”


End file.
